


Процветать

by Alre_Snow, Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, Northpoleowl, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: The Resurrection Chronicles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Happy Ending, Immortality, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Resurrection, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Крис знает, что это клише — думать о жизни, как разделенной на «до» и «после». До Маркуса и после Маркуса.Но… Он понимает, почему это стало таким распространенным клише.Потому что это правда; всё разделяется на До и После.





	Процветать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thrive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383162) by [InsaneSociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath). 



— Всегда будут те, кто хочет навредить нам. Пытаясь им противостоять, мы рискуем пробудить в себе то же самое зло. Когда у нас забирают любимых, наш первый инстинкт — отомстить. Но это не делает нас теми, кто мы есть.

— Мы собрались сегодня, чтобы повторно окрестить ЮСС «Энтерпрайз» и почтить память погибших почти год назад. Когда Кристофер Пайк впервые вверил мне этот корабль, он заставил меня процитировать капитанскую клятву, слова, которые в тот время я не оценил так серьёзно, как должен был. Но сейчас я вижу в них призыв всем нам помнить, кем мы были когда-то и кем мы должны стать вновь.

— Хотите попросить меня произнести эти слова ещё раз, адмирал?

Крис морщится, ощущая, как вспыхивает в нём раздражение, несмотря на то, что Джим не только предупреждал его об этой просьбе ещё несколько недель назад, но и неоднократно потом интересовался, сможет ли всё-таки Крис это сделать.

Молчание всё тянется, пока Джим продолжает за ним наблюдать.

Но он всё ещё колеблется.

Арчер внезапно сдавливает его предплечье, и этот толчок вновь запускает его мысли.

Он сжимает трость так, что белеют костяшки пальцев.

И шагает так ровно, насколько может, вверх по ступенькам на подиум, чтобы занять место рядом с Джимом.

* * *

— Космос, последний рубеж. Это путешествие корабля «Энтерпрайз». Пять лет исследований неизвестных новых миров, поиска новой жизни и новых цивилизаций, поход туда, куда не ступала нога человека.

Его голос ни разу не вздрагивает, и он ухмыляется, опустив голову, пока Джим повторяет его слова.

Краем глаза он видит, что Арчер ему подмигивает, показывая выставленные большие пальцы.

* * *

С тех пор всё становится лучше. Постепенно.

Церемония крещения корабля была его первым почти за год выходом в люди, если не считать быстрые вылазки за кофе или завтраки в тихом месте. Это был первый раз _с той самой_ недели, когда ему пришлось общаться более, чем с четырьмя людьми сразу.

Это был точно первый раз, когда он делал что-то имеющее отношение к флоту, кроме нытья насчёт бумажной работы и ворчания на Фила, Кейт, Аманду, а иногда и на Арчера с Ногурой.

Но что дальше?

После церемонии он вновь начинает обретать уверенность в себе.

Он идёт в офицерский спортцентр. Идёт в бассейн, в тренажёрный зал, играет в тактические игры в симуляторе.

Он позволяет всегда чрезмерно весёлой Кейт вытащить себя на обед. Позволяет остальным друзьям пилить себя, пока не соглашается сходить с ними поужинать и даже в итоге выпить по паре рюмок в их любимом баре.

Он начинает ходить на встречи высшего офицерского состава, когда Арчер его зовёт. Ухмыляется там Комаку каждый раз, как действующий адмирал демонстрирует ему свою неизменно хмурую гримасу.

Он наконец начинает возвращаться к нормальной жизни.

* * *

Как-то утром, через девять месяцев после церемонии, он просыпается и кое-что вдруг понимает.

Понимает, что живёт в гостевой спальне Фила и Кейт уже не потому, что _должен_ , а потому, что _хочет_. Если ему вдруг вздумается, он вполне может собрать своё барахло, перевезти его обратно в старую квартиру и начать жить сам по себе.

Но, что важнее, он понимает, что ему не нужно этого делать лишь потому, что он это может.

Ему не придётся справляться в одиночку. Он всё ещё может опереться на своих друзей и коллег — ради поддержки, а не потому, что не может без них выжить. Если он захочет — он может быть независимым, но он не обязан им быть.

Они больше не служат ему необходимыми костылями, не являются фундаментальной основой его физического благополучия. Он может уйти, может установить между ними какую-то дистанцию и при этом всё равно выжить.

Но.

Он не обязан этого делать.

И потому он лежит тут, в гостевой спальне небольшого четырёхкомнатного таунхауса Фила и Кейт, в комнате со старинной деревянной дверью на петлях, выкрашенной в синий цвет, и с мягкими голубыми простынями из хлопка. И слушает, как Алан носится по коридору, крича, что потерял свои учебники.

И улыбается.

Потому что он снова сам себе хозяин и _может делать то, что захочет_.

* * *

На стенах его комнаты — голограммы в рамках. Их больше, чем когда-либо у него было до… До.

Их дюжины.

На шести из них — те команды старших офицеров, что были у него за все эти годы. Одна — с того времени, как он был старшим офицером по тактике у Ногуры. Одна — из тех лет, когда он служил старпомом на «Йорктауне», ещё две — в качестве капитана его же. Ещё одна — снова капитан, теперь уже на мостике «Титана», Аманды уже нет рядом, стала капитаном собственного корабля.

Шесть сняты на церемонии спуска «Энтерпрайз», почти через полгода после её фактического первого полёта. На фото он делит капитанское кресло с ухмыляющимся Джимом Кирком, вокруг них новая команда старших офицеров с чересчур юными лицами.

Ещё три — он с сестрой, на третьей их родители на заднем фоне, смеются над ними. Одна, где он держит в обеих руках по кульку с новорождёнными близняшками Фила и Кейт, на лице паническое, но совершенно чудесное выражение.

Слишком много этих снимков, чтобы сосчитать всех его друзей — бары, вечеринки, экзотические планеты, тихие домашние вечера, обеды, смех. Любовь.

Над его столом маленькая двойная рамка, на одной половине они с Филом, такие юные в своей кадетской красной форме, хохочущие на своём выпускном; другая половина более мрачная — Кирк и Маккой машут тиснёными свитками дипломов, улыбаются, но всё же слишком остро понимают, что от их выпускного класса осталась едва ли четверть.

Ещё на одной, прикреплённой к боковине высокого белого шкафа у окна, Арчер размахивает над головой тростью. Неизвестно, кто его снимал, но Арчер смеётся, фирменная дерзкая кадетская усмешка всё так же не покидает его лицо, несмотря на адмиральскую униформу.

Лента мелких дурацких туристических фотографий торчит из-за края большого, в полный рост, зеркала. Кирк и Маккой. Джим и Боунс. Счастливые, молодые, влюблённые.

И целая россыпь других. Присланные членами его экипажей праздничные снимки. Художественные пейзажи Ногуры. Лохматый клубок щенков-биглей, однажды ночью спрятанный Арчером в нагрудном кармане его гражданского пиджака. И даже пара случайных изображений его самого, снятых, наверное, Филом, когда Крис этого не видел.

Он хранит их, выставляет их напоказ, потому что они напоминают ему: всегда есть ради чего жить.

И всегда есть причина быть счастливым.

* * *

Фил, даром, что сам тощий, как скелет, очевидно, всё ещё пытается его откормить.

— Съешь эти чёртовы вафли, Крис, или я разрешу Райану и Алану затащить тебя в детский парк после уроков, — так, с некоторыми вариациями, он говорит по утрам.

— Крис! — шипит он посреди встречи адмиралитета, не обращая внимания на многозначительно хмурящегося Комака. — Крис, у меня есть торт!

— Угадай, кто только что свистнул последнюю из вчерашних коробок китайской еды? — восторженно провозглашает он в середине дня, без стука врываясь в комнату Криса.

И да, ладно, какое-то время он действительно голодал. Не намеренно, но еда… поначалу он и в самом деле не мог с ней справиться.

Но, Фил, правда, он теперь в норме, он сегодня уже обедал. И нет, он не хочет половину профитролей, что ты спёр из шкафчика Джарг’ут, пока оно преодолевало полосу препятствий.

Или добавки лапши с овощами за ужином, спасибо тебе большое!

И нет, не хочет он клубничного мороженого. Он уже взял порцию лимонного сорбета. Спасибо.

И, пожалуйста, прекрати подстрекать ещё и Кейтлин. Пожалуйста!

* * *

Крис понятия не имеет, что сейчас думают о нём мальчики. Он всегда был достаточно активной частью их жизни. С самого их рождения. Но «активная часть» раньше означала, что он появлялся на воскресных обедах и баловал подарками на рождество и дни рождения, что он был клёвым, весёлым дядюшкой, который порой вламывался в дом, хватал их и утаскивал в тематические парки, зверинцы и театры. Лучший друг их родителей, который летает туда-сюда на огромном космическом корабле и зарабатывает тем, что исследует вселенную.

Но сейчас они, наверное, считают его чокнутым дядюшкой, который прячется в задней комнате и плачет слишком много для взрослого. И иногда будит весь дом криками.

Им всего десять, но он совершенно уверен — они знают, что он изменился. Знают — неважно, известно ли им правильное для этого название, — что он _психически болен_.

В любом случае, именно это они, наверное, и думают.

Но действительно ли они так считают? Фил всегда настаивал на том, что они всё ещё не чают в нём души. Как-то раз, когда он озвучил свои… свои _опасения_ , Кейт смеялась над ним до слёз и называла всевозможными вариациями «идиота», какие только существуют в мире. А затем всеми вариациями, что существовали в других мирах, которые они посещали — просто, чтобы удостовериться, что до него дошло.

Но настоящее, беспристрастное мнение близнецов? Трудно сказать взаправду.

Они _счастливы_. Он знает это. Они улыбаются, смеются, играют, болтают о своих друзьях и о том, что было в школе, и они всегда, всегда счастливы. Но кто бы не был счастлив, имея в родителях Филиппа и Кейтлин Бойсов?

Но теперь, когда Крис с ними в одной комнате, они держатся куда тише, чем привыкли.

И что Крис должен с этим делать?

Он знает — теоретически, гипотетически, _практически_ — что причина их более тихого поведения в его присутствии в том, что _им сказали вести себя тише_ , в том, что он _нездоров_ , он _психически болен_. И в том, что он уже несколько _месяцев_ живёт с ними и их родителями в одном доме, и они видели своими глазами, что это означает (слёзы, кошмары, потеря сознания. Вспышки воспоминаний. Ужас). Потому что, пусть им всего десять, они — Бойсы, а следовательно, они по-настоящему _умны_ и знают, что помогают ему тем, что не кричат, не бегают и не играют с ним рядом.

Он _знает_ это, но не всегда может убедить себя, что это правда. Может, они ведут себя тихо, потому что _боятся_ его, боятся того, что с ним случилось, того, кем он стал. Боятся, что это может случиться и с ними. Боятся, что он _позволит_ этому случиться с ними так же, как позволил случиться этому с самим собой.

(Он не позволил бы этому случиться с ними. Он возвращался к себе тысячи раз, прежде чем позволил этому стать реальностью).

Теоретически, гипотетически. В действительности, в настоящем, он _знает_ — или отчаянно хочет верить — что они всё ещё любят его и от всего сердца заботятся о нём.

Но порой, и даже сейчас, даже после того, как он _осознал_.

Иногда его подсознание просто не может справиться с программой.

Но затем, наконец-то, _к счастью_ , его глупый мозг наконец-то принимает послание, которое пытался вдолбить ему Крис.

В ту же самую неделю, когда в коридоре за синей деревянной дверью его комнаты Алан разбудил его криками о том, что потерял свой учебник истории, Райан попросил его об одолжении. И он согласился, потому что теперь снова мог выступать на публике — спасибо Джиму и церемонии крещения корабля. Он согласился и отправился в школу Райана и Алана, где рассказывал восхищённым юным слушателям о приключениях, исследовании космоса и о чудесной, хранящей мир во вселенной армаде под названием Звёздный флот.

И с того вечера он вдруг понял ещё две вещи.

Первое: он уже по-настоящему готов снова помогать призывному департаменту Флота. И второе: Райан и Алан никогда не переставали считать его великолепным, потрясающим дядюшкой. И именно потому, что они любят, и уважают, и боготворят его, они не так сильно шумят и шалят при нем, как обычно.

На следующий день он подговаривает их прогулять школу и ведёт в недавно обновлённый «Водный мир».

Сначала развлечение, потом учёба.

И это того полностью стоит, пусть даже вечером Фил и Кейт метафорически спускают с него за это шкуру.

* * *

До.

И После.

Арчер лупит его по ногам своей чёртовой тростью каждый раз, когда слышит, как Крис произносит эти слова с заглавной буквы.

— Нет никакого До и После, — говорит он. Или по-настоящему рычит. — Есть только сейчас и будущее.

— Ну только если, — хихикает в ответ Крис.

Арчер взмахивает своей чёртовой тростью над его головой.

Крис подныривает под неё и тычет своей тростью в ногу Арчера.

Это для них привычное дело.

Теперь Крис любит привычные дела.

С тех пор, как кончилось До и началось После.

* * *

У него смешанные чувства к своей трости.

Джим думает, что это круто. Ну еще бы. Но Джим, в конце концов — это _Джим_ , что от него ожидать.

Арчеру нравится, что рядом есть ещё один адмирал, с которым можно устраивать внезапные фехтовальные состязания посреди главной площади кампуса, пока вокруг собирается улюлюкающая и хлопающая толпа курсантов. Он утверждает, что это заставляет его вновь чувствовать себя молодым.

Аманда родом из того слоя общества, где быть пожалованным тростью суть признание величайшего ума и выдающихся достижений. Лишь мудрейшие и наиболее уважаемые члены её рода получали в дар трость. Она шутит, что он недостоин такой чести, учитывая то, что он всё ещё не в состоянии при необходимости завязать себе галстук.

Но Крис, Крис опознаёт в ней то, чем она в сущности и является. Костыль.

Ему это не нужно. За исключением небольшого недовеса он в прекрасной физической форме (его _проклятие_ заботится об этом) (несмотря на то, что он всегда говорил Джиму — он больше не может считать эту трость подарком). У него нет хромоты, ножных увечий, какого-то паралича или повреждений нервов. Ничего, что требовало бы применения трости.

Ничего, что не было бы психосоматикой.

* * *

Это началось как оправдание, как ещё одна часть его прикрытия.

Все вокруг, как во флоте, так и вне его, знали, что с ним произошло что-то травматичное. В конце концов, принудительное закрытие стокгольмского дивизиона получило широкую общественную огласку, и в послемаркусовский кризис был втянут весь флот. Ногура держал его, Фила и Арчера подальше от того бардака, который ему пришлось разгребать, но слухи всё равно доходили. Даже когда он скрывался в комнате Джима, отчаянно ища успокоения в единственном, кроме Арчера, человеке, который действительно, по-настоящему _понимал_ , — он всё равно был в курсе этих слухов.

Так что он знал, что его лицо и имя засветились во всех таблоидах, вместе с командой «Энтерпрайз». Всей Федерации было известно, что они с Джимом, пусть и каждый по-своему, ради всеобщего блага бросили вызов Маркусу и выжили в схватке, хотя им и пришлось за это заплатить.

Трость была частью этой легенды. Казалось бы неправильным, если бы в конце До он ушёл бы без единой отметки, на своих ногах, и ничто в нём не выдавало бы перенесённых тяжёлых испытаний, кроме очевидных шрамов в душе. Так что он, в подражание Арчеру, обзавёлся гладкой металлической тростью и спрятался за ложной хромотой.

Но прошло уже почти два года, и ему больше не нужно прятаться. Ему стоило перестать прятаться ещё несколько недель назад. Да что там, несколько месяцев.

И это уже больше не трость. Это костыль.

Эмоциональный костыль.

И он больше не желает в нём _нуждаться_.

* * *

В истории Звёздного Флота было немало катастроф, происшествий и неизбежных неудач. Достаточно для утверждения протокола проведения поминальных служб. Если — и только если — поминаемое событие было настолько значительным, что получало собственное название, флот ежегодно проводил официальную поминальную службу в тот день, когда оно произошло или завершилось. Но лишь в течение первых пяти лет. После пятой годовщины поминальная церемония включалась в общий ежегодный День Памяти Звёздного флота наряду с остальными, менее значительными событиями. По давней земной традиции это мероприятие всегда проводилось в одиннадцатый день одиннадцатого месяца.

На памятной службе в честь третьей годовщины крушения ЮСС «Возмездие» и жертв экспериментов Маркуса, Крис сидит, опустив голову, в первом ряду между Филом и Арчером, позади — Джим с командой «Энтерпрайз», и вертит в руках трость, пока не немеют стиснутые добела пальцы.

А потом, когда все нужные слова сказаны и ряды сидений уже почти опустели, Крис встаёт рядом с Филом у мемориальной стелы, по традиции украшенной маками, и оставляет свою трость рядом с зажжённой ими вместе свечой.

* * *

— Ты отлично справился, — говорит ему Джим.

— Знаешь что, пацан? Я это знаю.

И в этом нет ни капли сарказма.

* * *

Ещё один факт насчёт До и После — имя Джима.

До — он всегда Кирк.

Кирк и Пайк.

Пайк и Кирк.

Друзья, но.

Не полностью. Не по-настоящему.

Близки, но лишь как приятельствующие коллеги.

Крис — наставник, Джим — подопечный.

Они разговаривали, встречались, обедали вместе, подкалывали и доставали друг друга, потому что оба были наглыми сукиными сынами, слишком неравнодушными к анархии. Наглыми сукиными сынами с общей проблемой в том, чтоб оставаться в мёртвых.

Но у них всё равно были, хотя и неявно, скорее профессиональные отношения.

А потом...

Потом настало После.

* * *

Больничные палаты, слёзы, кошмары.

Общий опыт, которого не хотел ни один из них.

Узы, закалённые кровью насильственно воскрешённых.

* * *

— Берегись, старик! — кричит ему Джим. Крис предпочитает не обращать внимания на пляжный мяч, безо всякого вреда прилетающий ему в голову.

— Мужик, ты бесполезен.

Крис поднимает бровь.

— И ты такой, блин, бледный! Ты хоть когда-нибудь выходишь наружу, старик?

Крис поднимает другую бровь.

— Серьёзно, Крис, ты такой белый, что я, блядь, ослепну, если буду на тебя смотреть!

— Следи за языком! — в унисон кричат ему Крис, Фил, Кейт, Аманда _и_ Боунс.

— Боже, Джимми, только не рядом с детьми, ты, имбецил! — отвешивая Джиму подзатыльник, добавляет Боунс.

Алан и Райан громко прыскают и продолжают засыпать песком ступни Криса.

* * *

— Когда вы снова улетаете? — тем же вечером за ужином спрашивает он Боунса. На самом деле он уже знает. Но спрашивает всё равно.

— Послезавтра.

— Боже, так скоро. Слишком скоро.

Боунс лишь грустно улыбается и накладывает ещё карри Крису на тарелку.

Но он не просил добавки. Чёртовы назойливые врачи.

* * *

Фил не настолько в порядке, насколько пытается показать.

Иногда Крис не единственный, кто просыпается по ночам от своего крика.

Они не редкость, когда всю жизнь вы странствуете меж звёзд.

Кошмары.

Это не впервые, Крис знает, что Фил пострадал от чего-то, что оставило ему на память кошмары. Это было До, с ним случилось что-то ещё, потрясшее его до глубины души. Но эти кошмары не похожи на те, что остались после После. Крис знает это по своему опыту. Слишком богатому опыту.

Потому что до того момента, где сошлись До и После, ни одни из них не был столь беспомощным и столь отчаявшимся.

* * *

Фил не настолько в порядке, насколько пытается показать.

Бывают времена, когда он слишком пристально смотрит на Криса, и тот знает, что Фил вновь переживает момент, когда вскрывали грудную клетку Криса, выламывая наружу рёбра. Или момент, когда его привязали к металлической раме и медленно увеличивали напряжение проходящего через него тока.

Момент, когда Криса жгли заживо, заставляя Фила слушать вопли агонии.

Они и пальцем не тронули Фила, разве что удостоверились, что он не сможет им помешать.

Крис знает, что порой Фил желает, чтобы ему досталось сильнее, чтобы они хоть иногда оставляли в покое его и Джима и позволили Филу разделить с ними бремя этих страданий. Позволили ему избавить их от необходимости нести это бремя в одиночку.

Крис знает об этом, потому что однажды Фил проснулся с криками, не помня себя от горя, примчался к Крису и выплакал, уткнувшись ему в грудь, своё признание.

Когда он заснул, нарыдавшись до изнеможения, Кейт, печально улыбаясь, помогла уложить его в кровать рядом с Крисом, и поцеловала обоих в лоб, а затем молча ускользнула прочь.

Фил никогда не говорил об этой ночи, хотя Крис знал, что порой ему этого хочется.

Крис никогда не спрашивал его о ней.

И не спросит.

* * *

Его грабят.

Случайное, совершенно бессмысленное событие. Но оно происходит.

Мужчины — двое — зажимают его за углом ветхого захолустного бара. Джим привык бывать в таких раньше , пока Боунс не убедил его в ценности некоего класса и стиля.

И как он и привык поступать с Джимом — он здесь, чтобы вразумить блудного студента.

У нового пацана нет Боунса, который спасал бы его задницу, так что эта работа ложится на плечи Криса.

Он не такой, как Крис, Джим или Арчер. Не в этом смысле. Но он — заноза в заднице, дерзкий сучонок со слишком широкой ухмылкой, которая никогда не отражается в его глазах. У него, как и у Джима, есть приводы. Алкоголь, драки, непристойное поведение. Однажды — наркота.

Когда Крис впервые притаскивает пацана в Академию, следуя обычной рекрутской схеме, Ногуре хватает одного взгляда, и он вздыхает в сложенные ладони.

— Ну Пайк, ты серьёзно? Опять?

— Что? — усмехается Крис. — Проблема, сэр?

— Да! — рявкает Ногура. — И имя ей — адмирал Пайк! Что у тебя за мания спасать неспасаемое?

— Ну, в прошлый раз всё сложилось отлично.

— Нет, не сложилось! Ты хоть представляешь, какой занозой в заднице может быть Кирк? Он слишком хорош для своей работы! Все его любят!

— …и в чём тут проблема, адмирал?

— В том, что профессионализм и совершенство Кирка ужасно бесят Комака, и тогда иметь с ним дело приходится мне!

— С Кирком или Комаком?

— С обоими! Убирайся с глаз моих, Пайк, и забирай с собой своё детище, пока я не разрешил Бендарье Грет-Дан одолжить его на недельку-другую!

Хихикая, Крис выталкивает пацана из здания, прежде чем Ногура придумает, за что ещё его обругать.

* * *

А потом, несколько месяцев спустя, он отправляется забирать своего блудного паршивца-кадета из вшивого бара на набережной ниже по реке.

И его грабят.

* * *

Они забирают бумажник, часы, флотский коммуникатор и ПАДД, подвеску с зубами брагги и жизнь.

* * *

К его неподдельному, совершенному изумлению, у них не выходит забрать то, что сейчас ему дороже всего остального — его заново обретённое душевное равновесие.

* * *

 _Возможно_ , помогает то, что Арчеру удаётся _одолжить_ (стащить) копию записи с камеры охраны из переулка у бара и подправить её, чтобы выдать смерть Криса просто за потерю сознания. Потому что тогда запись можно будет отнести сначала в полицию, а потом в суд. И в результате эти двое отморозков в наказание за свои преступления отмотают замечательно долгий срок где-то подальше от Земли.

Но _точно_ помогает ещё и то, что Крис извлёк кое-какие новые уроки из этого опыта (помимо «не шляться по криминальным районам после полуночи в одиночку, как наивный кретин»).

Он узнаёт, что теперь он может умереть, а потом встать и уйти, как ни в чём ни бывало.

Приятно знать, что он снова может доверять своей способности. Что он снова может считать её скорее даром, чем проклятьем.

Это приятно.

* * *

К вящему ужасу и удовольствию Боунса, живительная субстанция из суперкрови Хана обретает всеобщую известность как «сыворотка Маккоя».

И также всем известно, что доступ к ней не имеет ничего общего со словом «общий».

С того раза, когда Боунс впервые её синтезировал, сыворотку использовали всего пять раз. И только два из них — успешно.

Проблема заключается в природе самой сыворотки.

Её действие заключается в воссоединении нейронных связей мозга с остальным телом, перезапуске внутренних органов пациента и его сознательных и автоматических мыслительных процессов спустя немалое время после того момента, когда человеку обычно диагностируют смерть мозга. Ещё она в некоторой степени ускоряет естественные лечебные процессы, но не настолько, чтобы можно было полагаться только на это.

Однако, её действие не заключается в том, чтобы исправить первопричину смерти или коматозного состояния человека. Если кого-то пырнули ножом в сердце, то до введения сыворотки нужно сначала вынуть лезвие и восстановить сердце, или пациент останется мёртв. Единственное исключение — заболевания или генетические дефекты, при которых всю ответственность за состояние пациента несут лишь нарушения иммунной системы.

И использовать её больше одного раза нельзя, потому что после первой дозы мозг приспосабливается к новой схеме нейронных импульсов, заданных сывороткой. И после этого введение новых доз сыворотки не изменит его ещё сильнее, и, таким образом, не перезапустит мозг повторно.

Добавим к этой паре фактов ещё и то, что из-за трудной досягаемости крови Хана за раз может быть синтезировано лишь очень малое количество сыворотки. И что адмиралитетская верхушка не позволит никому, кроме трёх избранных врачей, получить доступ к крови или к разработанной Боунсом процедуре синтеза…

По сути, если вы не являетесь самим Леонардом Маккоем, Филиппом Бойсом, Л’Винг’Тинг Тамаха’лк или Брэндоном Пателем, доступа к сыворотке вам не видать.

Крис лично очень рад, что доступ настолько ограничен. Некоторых людей, по его мнению, просто нельзя воскрешать.

* * *

Его терапевт, с которым они даже теперь видятся хотя бы раз в неделю, доволен тем, что именно Крис думает насчёт сыворотки. Насчёт трудности к ней доступа.

По-видимому, это показывает, что он готов отпускать людей, когда это нужно сделать. Что он может позволить им идти дальше, когда нужно.

Что ж, это ещё один шаг вперёд, к принятию того, что однажды он тоже пойдёт дальше. И что, несмотря на весь прошлый опыт, этот день ещё не наступил.

Крис фыркает в свой лимонад и хохочет во всё горло.

* * *

Хотя это заставляет его задуматься.

Умрёт ли он когда-нибудь по-настоящему? Насовсем?

Или навсегда застрянет в этой вечной неопределённости?

По крайней мере, Джим и Арчер составят ему компанию.

(Он шутит, что застрять навечно с Джимом — это хуже смерти. Джим от этого ужасного каламбура лишь вздыхает. Крис часами притворно хихикает, но втайне признаётся себе, что не возражал бы застрять с Джимом на веки вечные).

* * *

Четыре года. Они прожили уже четыре года после После.

Иногда Крис забывает называть это После.

* * *

— У Джима на следующей неделе день рождения.

— Я знаю, Фил, я отправил в Йорктаун бутылку Джек Дэниел ему в подарок.

— О! Я тоже! Ох, ну, пацан любит Джек с колой.

— Думаю, теперь он предпочитает неразбавленный.

— Он уже давно не пьёт ничего неразбавленного, если нет чего-то приличного с Земли.

— Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты не ослеп, когда прикончил целую бутылку саурианского бренди меньше, чем за полчаса.

— Фил. Я должен признаться.

— Ты ослеп?

— Я совершенно ослеп.

— Так тебе и надо, упрямый козёл.

* * *

— Эй, Крис?

— Да?

— Я купил две бутылки «Джек Дэниелс», потому что они шли три по цене одной. И одну я послал Джиму и Боунсу.

— Гениально. Пошли нажрёмся.

* * *

— Хэй-хэй, Крис, Кристофер Пайк. Крис Пайк — тупой бугай.

— Эй. Иди нахрен! Фил-дебил, слишком много пил. Пил самогон, воняешь, как он. Усёк?

— Это просто фигня. Отстой и фигня.

— Сам ты тогда отстой и фигня.

— Если и так, то вина не моя.

— Это ужасно жалко, друзья.

— Крис? А чья тогда вина?

— …Нерона.

— Нерона?

— Ага, его. Ткой здоровенный уродливый чувак, который меня пхитил и пзволил космическому жуку перегрызть мне пзвоночник пполам. Пмнишь его?

— Не, я зстрял здесь, на Земле с детьми, пка тебя там грызли.

— Отстойно, когда тебя грызут.

— Ага. А знаешь, что ещё отстойно? Что они назвали эту новую большую круглую космическую штуковину Йорктауном в честь нашего крабля и даже нас не пргласили.

— Отстой.

— Отстой и фигня.

— Это Джима вина.

— И это совсем _не_ жалко, друзья.

Крис хихикает в свой стакан, расплёскивая содержимое на себя и на обивку нового дивана Кейт, матерится, пытается вытереть её своей заляпанной рубашкой, а затем хихикает ещё сильнее.

* * *

Крис берёт за правило звонить Джиму в день его рождения.

Голос Джима… убитый, и это его беспокоит.

Он хотел бы получить разрешение, чтобы приехать в Йорктаун самому, но вместо этого решает связаться с Беном Сулу и его дочерью.

Решает позвонить позже ещё и Боунсу и выяснить, что всё же на уме у пацана.

* * *

— Это же очевидно, нет? — тем же днём пожимает плечами Фил.

— Что?

— Сегодня он стал старше, чем успел прожить его отец.

— Двадцать девять лет с гибели «Кельвина». Господи.

— И семь с тех пор, как ты поднял парня с барного пола и сделал из него человека.

Крис трясёт головой.

— Он сам сделал из себя человека, Фил. Я просто шёл рядом за компанию.

* * *

Ногура расскажет ему о Кри и Йорктауне. Расскажет им обо всём.

Всего через несколько минут после получения новостей по закрытым каналам дальней дистанции Флот организовал совещание под грифом «совершенно секретно».

И через считанные минуты после окончания этого совещания Крис впервые за пять лет ступает на борт звездолёта и приказывает рулевому ввести координаты повреждённой звёздной базы.

* * *

Фил орёт на него прямо по общекорабельной громкой связи, когда до него доходит, что они стартовали, не успев взять на борт половины их личного багажа.

Кейт лично поднимается на мостик из инженерного и отвешивает ему оплеуху.

Кадеты, составляющие половину запасного экипажа, таращатся на них во все глаза и даже не пытаются этого скрывать.

* * *

— ДЖЕЙМС Т. КИРК! ЧТО Я ТЕБЕ ГОВОРИЛ?

— Бог мой, Крис!

На взгляд Криса это вечеринка. Бар и куча выпивки, и это там Спок с куском торта в руке?

Крис не видит проблемы в том, чтобы ввалиться без приглашения к Джиму на вечеринку по случаю дня рождения. Особенно, если есть торт.

— Всего одну вещь я заставил тебя пообещать, когда отдал тебе свой корабль! Всего одну! Какую?

— Эм, — Джим нервозно хихикает, вероятно, ощущая неуверенность из-за того, что вся команда смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. — Не умирать?

— Нет, другое обещание, которое ты не сдержал.

— Э-э-э… Не ломать твой корабль?

— Да! — орёт Крис, шутливо отвешивая ему подзатыльник. — Я говорил — ни одной царапины! Ни одной царапины на всей обшивке! И что ты наделал? А? Что ты сделал?

— Поцарапал обшивку?

— Ты поцарапал мою малышку! Ты _разбил_ мою малышку! Уничтожил её прекрасные формы, превратил в груду хлама! Ты, ты ирод! Ты под домашним арестом!

— Кто этот человек, Джеймсти? — внезапно спрашивает юная белокожая инопланетянка. — Я думаю, он мне нравится.

— Джейла, познакомься с верховным офицером, адмиралом Кристофером Пайком. Крис, это Джейла. Механик-вундеркинд и причина, почему Йорктаун всё ещё стоит. Парит. Неважно. Она очень хороша. Поможешь мне спонсировать её обучение в Академии?

— Он много мудрый, Джеймсти, так легко бить тебя за твою глупость.

— Джим, — самодовольно ухмыляется Крис всё ещё смущённому капитану, — думаю, я нашёл ещё одного добровольца, который проследит за твоим наказанием. Джейла, Боунс, пойдёмте.

— Что? Нет! Сначала вечеринка, казнь потом! Сядь и хлебни пива, старик!

— Джим, сейчас!

— Крис!

— Для тебя — адмирал Крис!

* * *

На самом деле он, конечно, не забирает Джима с его собственной вечеринки, но делает всё, чтобы засмущать его перед его командой как можно сильнее. Большую помощь в этом оказывают Фил и Кейт, которые присоединяются к ним где-то через час и делятся своими историями о кадете Кирке.

Но если честно, Крис _впечатлён_.

Пэрис отправляет ему на ПАДД материалы с совещания, как он и просил, и он действительно не может обнаружить никакой вины в действиях Джима или его команды. Какие-то вещи, вероятно, можно было сделать лучше, быстрее, тщательнее, но нет ничего, что вопило бы _«промах»_ или _«роковая ошибка»_.

А самое показательное — как Джим взаимодействует со своей командой. Он здравомыслящий, спокойный, уравновешенный, но при этом дружелюбный, открытый и жизнерадостный. Он не требует их внимания — они сами дают его ему. Он не просит их верности и уважения, но они всё равно так открыто вручают их ему.

Джим, к изумлению Криса, однозначно стал зрелым.

Взрослым именно в том смысле, как молился за него Крис. Блестяще, умно, превосходно взрослым.

И внезапно Крис понимает, почему Ногура вечно ноет о том, что Джим слишком хорош для своей работы.

Никто и никогда с Джимом не сравнится.

Крис привык быть лицом флота — и всё ещё продолжает им быть, хоть адмиралитет и считает это достаточно странным — но в истории Звёздного флота он сам будет лишь сноской, Джиму же посвятят целую главу.

Зачеркните.

Наверное, ему посвятят целый том, чёрт побери!

* * *

— Ты должен мне.

— Я всегда вам должен, сэр. Я уже смирился с этим неизбежным фактом.

— Да? Ну тогда ты должен мне вдвойне, капитан. Я разговаривал со снабженцами и с конструкторским.

— И?

— В этот самый момент ты смотришь на несущую конструкцию «Энтерпрайз-А».

— Они восстанавливают нашу малышку!

— Они восстанавливают _мою_ малышку. Ты изредка сможешь одалживать её для какой-нибудь миссии в глубоком космосе если хорошо попросишь и сделаешь всю работу по дому.

— Блядь, Крис, они восстанавливают нашу малышку!

— _Мою_.

— _Нашу!_

— _Голову с плеч!_ А твой наречённый тебя при этом подержит. Ты не заслуживаешь меньшего за то, что не упомянул, что _ты сделал ему предложение_!

— Боже, я знаю, что просил тебя перестать оживать и воскресать, Крис, но я даже не думал, что ты зайдёшь так далеко!

— Воскрешение, как мне говорили, полезно.

— Но ты явно перешёл от воскрешения к процветанию. Немного пугает.

— План из трёх пунктов, как жить с хроническим спонтанным синдромом Лазаря…

— Ты же знаешь, что Ногура выдумал это название, только чтоб напугать до усрачки Боунса, правда?

— _План из трёх пунктов, как жить с хроническим спонтанным синдромом Лазаря, Джимми_ : выжить, возродиться, процветать.

— Ты и вправду сентиментальный старый хрыч, ты это знаешь?

— Давай, скажи со мной вместе. Выжить…

— Нет.

— Выжить…

— Крис…

— … давай, говори. Выжить…

— Я так вас ненавижу, сэр.

— _После обезглавливания_! А Боунс мне поможет!


End file.
